theholybollblefandomcom-20200213-history
The Great Infernal Pits
"One that exploits the love of The Almighty shall suffer their worst nightmares for all eternity." Description The Great Infernal Pits (also Inferno, Underworld or simply Hell) is is a place of eternal torment in an afterlife, reserved for only the worst that are exploiting the love of The Almighty or are against him in any hasty way. The condemned are suffering from their worst nightmares, being tortured by Satan's aides and are trapped inside a limbo. There is no way to get out of this world, unless Boll himself decides to open the portal to the normal world. No mortal may enter it during their lifetime, even if they would be sent here after death. Current condemned are: * George History The Infernal Pits exist ever since the beginning of time, serving as the afterlife destination for every person who didn't/doesn't live a morally correct life. Its creator is unknown, but rumours state it was created by Boll along with everything else at the very beginning of time. At first it wasn't inhabited, but at one point in evolution of humans, these monkey-like beings gained the inability of selfishness, maliciousness and greed. Ever since this event, every human to not live a decent life (in terms of not being excessively evil or malicious) was sent here after death to serve his sentence. Prior to that, every dead human being's soul was lost for ever. The first dead human who was able to resist Inferno's torment of being exposed to one's worst nightmares forever was Brigitte. He was able to enslave other strong dead humans and they started to serve as his aides. Devil with the help of his peasants took over Hell and announced it as his possesion and territory. Boll didn't agree with that, but he was powerless against him, as Satan's power grew to the point where he became immortal. He build the Palace of suffering in the center of Hell, where his throne is located. Functionallity After death, every human being's life is investigated by Boll's servants and based on their decision, a human is sent in either Infernal Pits, or the Halls of Boll. If it is decided for it to be sent to Hell, the human spawns in front of the ''entrance of Hell. '' There it is greeted by a group of Brigitte's aides and is carried into the heart of Inferno. The human is then exposed to his worst nightmares, which it is forced to suffer for eternity. Where exactly in Hell a human is sent depends on the genre of the sin it commited (see bellow). Zoning Martyrs are sent to one of various areas of Underwold, depending on what kind of sins they commited in their lifetime: * Traitors' grave - area dedicated to torment of people who betrayed more than morally accepted in their life on Earth * Field of heretics - territory dedicated to torturing those who did not accept Boll as their god, or did not acknowledge Boll's existence * Sloth path - a narrow area dedicated to serving sentence of those who were subnormally lazy in the lifetime * Fraud room - area to which martyrs are apointed to in case they were excessive cheaters in their lifetime * 'Resting place of the angry '- 'i's where the wrathful and sullen are punished for their sins